


(working title)

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#slice of life<br/>#plotless<br/>#friendship/romance<br/>#fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	(working title)

idk dunno why are they holding hands in the dark  ~~Midnight coffee break?~~

same sketch on DeviantArt: [[x](http://fav.me/d8eg4k9)] 

 

 


End file.
